


I Am Rin

by Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Caring Brothers, Concerned Friends, Depression, Tags to Be Added?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie/pseuds/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie
Summary: After the death of Shiro, Rin's depression has worsened. He's not taking care of himself, or doing anything but sleeping, for that matter.Mephisto suggests that he keeps a journal, so that he's not always bottling up his emotions.





	1. Black

Rin awoke to the familiar dark cloud hanging over his head.

Ever since Shiro’s death, he had been feeling worse and worse.

His health, both physical and mental, was declining.

He didn’t talk to his friends as much as he used to, he was less motivated to get out of bed with every passing day, and he hadn’t even thought about sukiyaki since the night his demonic powers were awakened.

Rin reluctantly got out of bed, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Yukio was already gone; he was usually very busy, so he didn’t like to lollygag.

Rin contemplated eating breakfast, but he didn’t really have much of an appetite.

He grabbed his schoolbag, hung the Kurikara over his shoulders, and headed to the academy.

Rin sat silently in class, just waiting for the day to be over. 

All he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

The sad truth was, that was really the only thing he wanted to do these days.

Just as Mr. Tsubaki was finishing up with his lesson, Mephisto’s voice was heard over the PA system.

“Rin Okumura, please come to the director’s office.” he said.

Rin rolled his eyes, but grabbed his belongings, and walked out of the classroom.

As he walked down the hall, he wondered what he was called down for.

He had a sneaking suspicion, but he didn't want to assume anything.

Rin arrived at his destination, and rapped on the door three times.

“Come in.” Mephisto's voice called in its usual singsong manner.

Before Rin’s hand reached the doorknob, the door opened by itself.

Rin entered the office, and approached Mephisto's desk.

“Please, have a seat.” Mephisto said, indicating to a chair that faced his desk.

Rin complied, and waited silently for an explanation of why he was here.

“Rin, I'm worried about you. You've been so sad ever since Shiro passed away, and I've noticed your reluctance to do anything with anyone. I made a promise to our father-” Mephisto began, before the young demon interrupted him.

“You mean Satan? I wouldn't consider him to be much of a father, seeing as how he killed he man that raised me.” Rin said bitterly.

Mephisto raised an eyebrow, but ignored the harsh comment.

“As I was saying, I made a promise to our father and myself that I would look after you. It seems that I've got my work cut out for me, since you clearly aren't taking care of yourself.” Mephisto continued.

Rin huffed, and blew his hair out of his face.

“I have an idea. How about you start keeping a journal. That way, you won't be keeping your feelings bottled up, and if you don't want to talk about said feelings, I can read what you've written.” Mephisto told him.

“Wouldn't that just make me a nerd? I'm not much of the writing type.” Rin said.

“If you don't want to write things down, that's fine. Instead, you can just tell me exactly how you're feeling, and I can just hover over you like a helicopter parent, or brother, in my case.” Mephisto replied smugly.

Rin gritted his teeth.

“You're not gonna leave me alone about this, are you?” he asked.

“Nope.” Mephisto answered simply.

As if to further his point, he floated up, and slowly moved over to Rin, making obnoxious helicopter sounds.

He slowly moved his hand to Rin's shoulder, and laid it down softly.

Rin groaned, and smacked his older brother's hand away.

Mephisto rubbed his hand gently.

“Getting a bit testy, are we?” he asked.

“Fine. I'll write the stupid journal.” Rin grumbled.

“What was that? I couldn't hear you over your testiness.” Mephisto teased, cupping his hand behind his ear.

“I said I'll write the stupid journal. Just stop making those stupid helicopter noises.” Rin told him.

“As you wish.” Mephisto said, floating to the ground, standing.

“Now, you can go back to class. Just make sure you do your part, or it'll be one on one therapy sessions between us, little brother.” Mephisto said.

Rin grumbled at the nickname, but agreed to Mephisto's terms.

Rin decided that he'd rather go back to his dorm and sleep; and that's exactly what he did.

Upon returning home, Rin flopped onto his bed, and closed his eyes.

It felt good to sleep, seeing as that was something that evaded him at night.

It seemed like only three glorious minutes of rest, before Yukio was shaking him awake.

“Rin, did you cut class?” the younger, albeit more responsible twin asked.

“What's the big deal?” Rin grumbled, faced still buried in his pillow.

“The big deal is that you'll get in trouble.” Yukio said.

“Who cares?” Rin asked, annoyed; he just wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew Yukio wouldn't leave him alone until he gave him an answer.

“I just wasn’t in the mood to go back to class.” Rin said softly.

He felt like crying; he didn’t know why, but he just felt awful.

With a mix of emotions swirling around in his brain, he felt his eyes well up with tears.

“Rin, are you okay?” Yukio asked, noticing his twin’ sudden change in demeanor.

“No...I'm not.” Rin realized.

“Ever since dad died, I've just felt so sad and lonely.” Rin continued.

“Oh, Rin, I miss him too. Besides, you're never really alone. This may be how you feel now, but I can guarantee that you'll feel better soon.” Yukio said encouragingly.

“You're right. Thanks, lil bro.” Rin said, laughing.

Yukio smiled.

“You're welcome.” Yukio replied; his tone and facial expression changed in a split second.

“Now do your freaking homework.”

Rin just sat there, scowling.


	2. Blue

 

 

 

 

When Rin awoke the next morning, he didn't feel as sad as he had the last few weeks.

In fact, he felt really good.

He leapt out of bed, got ready, and headed down to the kitchen.

“Hey, Ukobach!” he called cheerfully, waving at the familiar, who returned the gesture.

Rin sat down, and pressed his hands together.

“Thanks for the meal!” he exclaimed, and he began eating.

Once he finished breakfast, he put his dish aside, grabbed the Kurikara, slung it over his shoulder, and headed out the door.

“Rin?” Yukio asked quietly, walking into the kitchen.

His brother was already gone.

“Why would he leave for school at 2 in the morning?” Yukio asked aloud.

He shrugged, and went back to bed.

A few hours later, Rin was sitting in class, waiting for Yukio to begin his lesson. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand fall upon his shoulder.

He whipped around, and saw Mephisto.

“Mephisto? You scared me half to death!” he exclaimed, clutching his heart.

“Sorry, little brother.” Mephisto apologized.

“What do you want?” Rin asked.

“I was wondering if I might have a word with you. Come with me.” Mephisto replied, curling his index finger.

Rin groaned, but followed the crazy director.

As the two walked to Mephisto's office, Rin wondered what this might be about; then, he knew exactly what was up.

Mephisto opened the door to his office, and entered, shutting the door once Rin crossed the threshold.

Mephisto put his arm over Rin’s shoulders, and stopped him in his tracks.

“Have you written anything lately?” he began, looking at the teen.

“Not yet, but I will soon.” Rin said, meeting the older demon’s gaze.

“Rin, we've talked about this. I think this will be good for you.” Mephisto responded.

“I know.” Rin grumbled.

“If you want, we can always have a heart to heart. That would be just as good for you.” Mephisto said.

“You're not my dad.” Rin said quietly; he was growing tired of Mephisto always trying to butt in.

“Yes, but I am your older brother, and like it or not, I'm the one in charge.” he began.

Rin sighed.

“I want what's best for you, Rin. I care a whole lot about you. Please just do what I ask of you.” Mephisto said softly.

“I will. I just need to figure things out for myself.” Rin replied honestly.

He wanted to get better, he really did.

“That's my boy.” Mephisto said, wrapping his arms around Rin.

Rin returned the hug, and rested his head on Mephisto’s shoulder.

“I know this hasn’t been easy for you, bud. Things will get better over time. Just try not to think about the negatives, and remember that you have someone looking out for you.” Mephisto told him.

“Okay.” Rin replied quietly.

“Great. Now why don’t you head on back to class.” Mephisto said, playfully  punching Rin’s arm.

Rin smiled, and copied his older brother.

“See ya later.” he said, walking to the door, opening it.

“Mephisto?” Rin asked suddenly.

“Hm?” Mephisto returned, looking at his brother.

“Thanks.” Rin added.

“You got it, kiddo.” Mephisto replied, seeing the young demon off with a wave.

Rin walked out of the office, and closed the door behind him.

Mephisto strode over to his desk, and sat down, pouring himself a cup of tea.

That’s when he heard a familiar cracking sound from beside him.

“Hello, big brother.” the green-haired demon greeted.

“Good to see you, Amaimon. Can I interest you in a cup of tea?” Mephisto asked.

“I’m good for now.” Amaimon replied.

“Alright. So what brings you to True Cross Academy?” Mephisto asked.

“I wanted to know how our young brother is doing.” Amaimon replied.

Mephisto sighed.

“Well, he's not doing very well. He doesn't seem motivated to get better. I suggested keeping a journal to him, so hopefully he will begin to do that. The sooner, the better.” he said, and Amaimon nodded.

“I agree completely.” Amaimon said.

“Amaimon, there is something I would like to ask of you.” Mephisto began.

“What would that be?” Amaimon inquired.

“Don’t agitate our little brother. I want him to feel better, and not have to deal with your antics.” Mephisto replied.

Amaimon’s face fell into a deep frown.

“Okay.” he sighed.

“Thank you. This will help him in the long run. It’s well worth it, Amaimon.” 

“I hope so. I just wanna play with him is all.” Amaimon replied.

Mephisto looked sympathetically at his younger brother.

“I know, I know. As soon as Rin’s begun to heal, you can spend more time with him.” Mephisto assured him.

“Alright.” Amaimon said, still sulking a bit.

“I appreciate your cooperation, Amaimon.” Mephisto said, rubbing his back.

“Hey, I’m not a baby!” Amaimon exclaimed, slapping Mephisto’s hand away.

Mephisto chuckled.

“I know. You just seemed sad.” the older demon replied.

“Well, yeah, a little.” Amaimon sighed.

“Don’t worry. Rin will get better in his own time.” Mephisto said.

“You’re right.” Amaimon replied, giving a small smile.

Mephisto smiled in return.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other." he said, clapping Amaimon on the shoulder.


	3. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's first therapy session doesn't go so well; harsh things are said, and regret hangs heavily in the dim atmosphere.

It was only 1 in the morning when Rin awoke in a panic.  
It had only been .2 seconds when he began hyperventilating, tears stinging his eyes.  
He sat up, trying to calm himself.  
This didn’t work, and he continued to panic.  
Tears rolled down his cheeks, quickly staining his face pink.  
Suddenly, he felt someone shaking his shoulder.  
“Rin, are you okay?”  
It was Yukio.  
“Yukio.” Rin said through fearful tears.  
“What’s wrong, Rin?” Yukio asked.  
“I don’t know.” Rin cried in a broken voice.  
“Just breathe. When you feel up to it, tell me what's troubling you.” Yukio said, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder.  
“But I don't know…” Rin said tearfully, crying into his hands.  
“I'll be right back.” Yukio said, exiting the dorm.  
Rin curled up under his blanket, burying his face in his pillow.  
About 2 minutes later, Yukio returned, someone following him.  
“I don't know what's wrong with him. He just woke up hyperventilating, and then he began crying.” Yukio explained.  
“Rin, please don't cry. You're gonna make me cry.”   
It was Shiemi.  
Rin sat up, still shaken.  
Shiemi wrapped her arms around Rin, embracing him tightly.  
“I don't know what's wrong with me.” Rin confessed suddenly.  
“Rin, this is not the first time someone’s woken up in a panic. I know you must be really scared right now, but you'll be okay.” Shiemi replied sweetly.  
Rin shook his head.  
“It's not just that. I haven't been myself lately. During he day, all I wanna do is sleep. At night, I can do anything but sleep. On top of all that, Mephisto's been breathing down my neck about keeping a journal. I just don't feel motivated to do anything.” Rin explained, pushing Shiemi’s arms away.   
“Oh, I know what this is about.” Yukio muttered, coming to a realization.  
He sat down next to Rin, Shiemi sitting on Rin's other side.  
“Rin, I miss him too, but it's not healthy to bottle up your emotions like this. Maybe Sir Pheles is right. Writing what you feel can be very helpful.” Yukio said.  
“I just don't want to.” Rin replied pitifully.  
“Well, did Sir Pheles give you an alternative?” Yukio asked.  
“One on one therapy...” Run grumbled.  
“Great, then that's what you're doing. Tomorrow morning, I want you to go to Sir Pheles’ office. I'll call him and tell him to expect your arrival.” Yukio said, leaving no room for argument.  
Rin groaned, and flopped onto his stomach, cursing into his pillow.  
<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>  
Rin found himself getting dressed at 5:00 the next morning.  
He really didn't see why he had to get up so early; all he was doing was talking to Mephisto for a while, then going to school.  
He brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, and headed to the school.  
One he got to Mephisto's office, he knocked on the door, which was soon opened.  
There stood Mephisto, dressed in an outfit different from his everyday attire.  
He wore an outfit very similar to Shiro’s. He had a black coat on over his pink dress shirt and purple pants. He had a pocket watch, which was symbolic of the powers he possessed. He looked remarkably like Shiro, except for one small detail: he wasn't Shiro.  
“Good morning, Rin. I'm glad to see you're ready for what lies ahead.” Mephisto said, motioning for Rin to enter the office.  
“You're rather philosophical this morning.” Rin said, a dark cloud hanging over is head.  
A puzzled expression fixed itself onto Mephisto’s face.  
“Pardon my confusion, but I'm not being philosophical. This therapy is a bit different than what you were probably expecting.” Mephisto replied.  
“How so?” Rin asked, intrigued.  
“Just trust me. I believe this will help you cope with Father Fujimoto’s death.” Mephisto told him.  
He pulled a key out of his pocket, and placed it in a keyhole of one of the doors in his office.  
Mephisto opened the door, and Rin followed him.  
They found themselves on a forest trail, hiking between trees and wildlife.  
“Hey, this place looks familiar, almost like I've been here before.” Rin said, looking around.  
“Very good, Rin. Yes, this is near where you were born. Of course, you were too little to know what was happening.”  
Mephisto chuckled to himself.  
“In fact, you'd only just been born.” the purple-haired demon continued.  
“So… what are we doing here?” Rin asked.  
“Therapy.” Mephisto replied simply.  
“Yes, but wha-” Rin tried, before Mephisto interrupted him.  
“Shush. You'll find out, just be patient. Now no more questions.” Mephisto replied.  
Rin huffed, and crossed his arms.  
“I was just curious, is all. No need to treat me like a child, ya clown.” Rin muttered.  
“I heard that.” Mephisto replied, annoyed.  
The two walked in silence for a few minutes, when Mephisto suddenly stopped.  
“Okay, we're here.” he said, stopping Rin as well.  
Their destination was a large, circular clearing, surrounded by trees.  
Rin looked around, confused.  
“There's nothing but trees and rocks.” he said.  
“Yes, I know. There's just one thing missing.” Mephisto said, putting his finger on his chin.  
He pulled the pocket watch out of his pocket, and pressed the button down.  
“Ein, zwei, drei.” he said in a hushed tone.  
Leaves rustled, swirling around the clearing.  
As the wind picked up, so did Rin's attitude.  
“Hey, what's the big idea here, ya clown? I know you're the one behind this, so why don't ya just knock it off?!” Rin exclaimed.  
As the leaves slowed, Shiro’s form was revealed, alive and well.  
He gave a chuckle, followed by a reply.  
“Now is that any way to talk to your old man?”  
Rin knew that voice, but this wasn't real.  
“Oh, so now you're impersonating my old man?” Rin asked.  
“Rin, just open your eyes.”   
Rin, now realizing his eyes were squeezed shut, opened them.  
There, right before his very eyes, stood Shiro.  
“D-dad? No, it can't be. You're dead, so you're not here.” Rin said.  
“Son, if I wasn't really here, would I be able to do this?” Shiro asked, wrapping his arms around the older twin.  
‘He's here, the old man’s really here’  
“Dad! I'm so sorry for what I said to you. You are my dad, and I could never ask for one better than you!” Rin cried, returning the hug.  
“Now Rin, I can't stay for long, so I need to tell you something.” Shiro said.  
“What is it?” Rin asked, looking up at his father.  
“Be a good boy and do what Mephisto says. He is your legal guardian, after all.” Shiro replied.  
“I will, dad.” Rin said, hugging Shiro again.  
“It's time, Shiro.” came Mephisto's voice from a couple feet away.  
“I understand.” Shiro said, giving a nod.  
Rin’s eyes snapped open.  
“No, you can't go, you only just got back.” Rin said, subconsciously tightening his grip.  
“I have to go, Rin. I'm sorry.” Shiro told him.  
He tried to loosen Rin's grip, but he was unable to.  
A sudden crack sounded, and Amaimon appeared on the scene.   
“You called, big brother?” he asked Mephisto quietly.  
“Please restrain Rin. He's making this more difficult than it needs to be.” Mephisto whispered back.  
Amaimon nodded, and walked up behind Rin.  
With great strength, Amaimon pulled Rin off of Shiro, and held him in his arms.  
“Come along, old friend.” Mephisto said, placing his hand between Shiro’s shoulders.  
“Of course.” Shirt replied, following the King of Time.  
Rin struggled on Amaimon's grasp, kicking and screaming.  
“Dad! Please, come back!” Rin exclaimed.  
Shiro held his hand out to Mephisto, a gesture indicating for him to stop.  
Shiro turned, and walked over to Rin.  
He combed Rin's hair out of his eyes, and gently kissed his forehead.  
“I love you, Rin. Remember that.” he said, turning to walk back toward Mephisto.  
“No, don't leave me again! Dad!” Rin exclaimed, reaching out his hand for Shiro.  
He watched tearfully as his older brother led the man that raised him, his father, to his death.  
Amaimon turned Rin in his arms, and hugged his little brother tightly.  
“Shh, I know, I know. Just let it out, Rin.” Amaimon said comfortingly, holding the back of Rin's head.  
Rin burst into tears, and sobbed into Amaimon's shoulder.  
“There there.” Amaimon soothed, rubbing Rin's back with his free hand.  
“Where is he taking him?” Rin asked in a shaky voice.  
“Somewhere he can rest comfortably.” Amaimon replied.  
“I don't want him to leave again.” Rin said.  
“I know, bud. You just need more time.” Amaimon replied.  
“I wish dad had more time.” Rin said quietly, yawning.  
Amaimon sighed, and looked into Rin's big blue eyes.  
“Let's get you back to your dorm, and you can take a nap. This has been an exhausting morning for you.” the green-haired demon said.  
He picked Rin up, and carried him back to his dorm building.  
<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>  
Mephisto and Shiro arrived at another small clearing.  
This one was near the cabin Shiro and Yuri once called home.  
“I hope that seeing you once more gave Rin some closure.” Mephisto said.  
“Maybe, but he was still very upset.” Shiro replied, a solemn expression crossing his face.  
“I know.” Mephisto replied.  
“Mephisto, promise me you'll look after him.” Shiro said.  
“You have my word, Father Fujimoto.” Mephisto replied, formally addressing his friend.  
“Thank you very much, Johann Faust V.” Shiro said, just as formally.  
“Are you ready?” Mephisto asked, preparing his pocket watch.  
“As ready as I'll ever be.” Shiro replied.  
“Alright.” Mephisto replied.  
“Ein, zwei, drei.” he continued, pushing down the button.  
In that moment, Shiro evanesced.  
Mephisto looked at the two headstones sadly, reading the names.  
The first read Shiro, while the other read Yuri.  
“Farewell, old friend.” Mephisto said, disappearing from the cave.  
<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>  
Once they arrived, Amaimon brought Rin to his and Yukio’s room, and set him down on his bed.  
“I’m not tired.” Rin said, contradicting himself with a yawn.  
Amaimon chuckled.  
“I can see clearly that you are. Just try to fall asleep. If you can’t, I’ll be around if you need someone to talk to.” Amaimon replied.  
“Okay.” Rin said.  
He didn’t want to fight with anyone; he was too sad.  
Rin lay down, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.  
Amaimon smoothed out his hair, and sighed.  
It made him sad to see his brother so upset.  
Just as he was about to leave, he heard Rin call out for him.  
“Amaimon?” he asked in a broken whisper.  
“What is it, buddy?” Amaimon asked, turning to face the young demon.  
Rin paused, not knowing how to ask this.  
“Will I ever be myself again?”  
“It’ll take time, but you’ll feel better soon.” Amaimon told him.  
“Okay.” Rin sniffed, laying back down.  
He slowly fell asleep, just wanting the pain of losing his dad again to go away.  
Amaimon sighed, and left the room, heading to one of the many vacant dorms in the building.  
<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>  
Rin woke to the sound of someone gently calling his name.  
He didn’t want to wake up, because he was so comfortable.  
He opened his eyes, and looked up to see Mephisto sitting on the side of his bed.  
“Hm? What’s going on?” he asked, still in a daze.  
“I just wanted to let you know that Shiro is safe and resting peacefully.” Mephisto said.  
“Dad’s alive?” Rin asked hopefully.  
Mephisto shook his head.  
“No, he’s really gone.” Mephisto told him.  
Rin welled up with tears, and he started crying.  
Mephisto didn’t quite know what to do.  
He wanted to hug his little brother, but he didn’t want Rin to push him away.  
Luckily for him, that’s when Amaimon appeared.  
“What’s wrong, Rin?” he asked, concerned.  
“I told him about what happened to you-know-who.” Mephisto replied.  
Amaimon walked over to the other side of Rin, and sat down.  
He put his arm around his shoulders, and looked into his eyes.  
“Rin, I know how much this hurts you now, but everything will get better.” Amaimon said.  
“Stop saying that.” Rin muttered bitterly.  
“Rin, we’re just trying to help you.” Mephisto said, sensing the boy was growing angry.  
“Well it’s not working, so just shove off!” Rin retorted.  
The three looked at each other.  
Rin realized what he’d just said; he didn’t mean it.  
“If that’s how you feel, fine.” Mephisto began, standing.  
“Wait, I’m sorry. Please don’t go.” Rin said apologetically.  
“Come on, Amaimon. Let’s leave the little brat alone. He can apologize when he’s less cranky.” Mephisto continued, walking to the door.  
Amaimon looked at Mephisto, then back at Rin.  
“Amaimon…” Mephisto said warningly, looking over his shoulder.  
The green-haired demon turned to face Rin, who was tearing up again.  
“Please…” he whimpered, looking at his brother.  
“I’m sorry.” Amaimon whispered back, following Mephisto.  
The purple-haired demon chuckled.  
He knew his brother would listen to him; and once Rin came around, he wouldn’t be so stubborn.  
The older demons walked out of the dorm, leaving Rin in the dark, all by himself.  
Rin curled up under his blanket, and cried into his pillow, hoping this was all just some bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mephisto, and I think he's great, but I really needed some super intense emotions to lead up to chapter 4.  
> Generally, I like happy and sweet interactions with the brothers, but I felt like starting this chapter with a panic attack was the perfect precursor for angst.  
> Rin will feel better soon, as his brothers keep reminding him.  
> Also, constructive criticism is appreciated. If you notice something that's a little off, or it could be better, please let me know. I write to entertain, as well as improve. This is something I love to do, after all.  
> I hope you are all enjoying this story!


	4. Topaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is finally coming around after witnessing his father's death, or at least that's what it seems.  
> Mephisto doesn't believe Rin is doing what he's asked of him.

At school the next day, Rin sat in miserable silence.

He felt awful for snapping at Mephisto last night.

He knew he was just trying to help Rin through this.

His prayers were finally answered when Tsubaki dismissed the lesson for the day.

Just as he was about to leave class, he was stopped by Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru.

“Hey Okumura, are you okay, man?” Bon asked.

“Yeah, what’s been buggin’ you lately?” Shima put in.

Rin looked at the two, and shook his head.

“I don’t wanna talk about it. I gotta go.” he said, head down.

He turned, and was about to leave, when Bon laid a hand on his shoulder.

“What?” Rin asked.

“You can tell us what’s wrong. We’re your friends.” Bon replied, turning Rin to face him, Shima, and Konekomaru.

“I've just been a little sad, that's all.” Rin told them, hoping they’d drop the subject.

Rin heard someone's throat clear from behind.

“Okumura, I would like to see you in my office.” 

It was Mephisto.

“I'll be there in a sec.” Rin said.

“No, you'll be there right now.” Mephisto replied.

He grabbed Rin's shirt collar, and dragged him out of the room, to his office.

Once there, Mephisto pushed Rin into the chair across from his desk, and made his way to his own chair.

“Now, I want to talk to you about yesterday.” the purple-haired demon said.

“Listen, I'm really sorry about what I said.” Rin blurted.

Mephisto chuckled, and put his hand up, signaling for him to be quiet.

“I know, but right now I need you to listen.” he said.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

“Shiro is dead, but he is resting next to your mother.” 

“What was the point of telling me that?” Rin grumbled, putting his hand to his cheek.

“Just so that you don't worry about him. Rin, I just want you to know that if you have anything on your mind, you can come talk to me. If you don't want to talk, just write how you're feeling. It will help a lot.” Mephisto added.

“I'm never gonna stop worrying about him. I'll always know that I was the one who broke his heart, I'm the one that killed him.” Rin said, tearing up.

“Don't cry again, Rin.”

It was Amaimon.

The green-haired demon sat on Mephisto's desk, facing Rin.

“Amaimon, get off of my desk.” Mephisto said through gritted teeth.

Amaimon waved his hand dismissively.

“It's cool, big brother.” he said.

Mephisto sighed in annoyance.

“Rin, if you start crying again, I’m going to slap you in the face.” Amaimon said in a casual monotone, believing that this would actually help the situation.

“Amaimon, you will not slap our little brother. That’s not how you comfort someone.” Mephisto said. 

Amaimon rolled his eyes.

“Look, I’m not a baby, so you guys don’t always have to worry about me.” Rin spoke up, looking at his older brothers.

“Rin, we worry because we care.” Mephisto said, as Amaimon rested his hand on Rin’s shoulder.

“I really do appreciate that, but I need some space once in a while.” Rin replied.

"Of course you do, Rin." Mephisto observed, studying Rin's facial expression.

"I'm gonna go write in my journal for a little bit." Rin said, just needing an excuse to get the hell away from his big brothers.

"How's that working out for you, Rin? Have you written much else?" Mephisto asked.

"Uh, yeah." Rin lied; he hadn't even cracked the journal open, much less write about how he was feeling.

Mephisto looked Rin dead in the eyes, trying to find a sign of deception.

"Alright, you're free to go." he said, giving the young demon the benefit of the doubt.

"Sweet. See ya around." Rin replied, grabbing his bag, walking out the door.

Mephisto turned to Amaimon.

"Follow him. I don't believe for one second that he wasn't trying to weasel his way out of this." Mephisto told him.

"Roger that." Amaimon said. walking to the doorway.

"And don't draw any attention to yourself." Mephisto added hastily.

"Okay." Amaimon replied, crawling up the wall, and scuttling along the ceiling.

"I mean it, Amaimon." Mephisto called warningly; but it was useless.

Amaimon was already gone.

Mephisto sighed, and sank down in his chair, hoping nothing would come consequential of his brother's antics.


End file.
